A Friend To Me
by Sarmoti
Summary: Darryl deals with saying goodbye to his best friend and partner Andy with a little help from Prue.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters. I am writing this for entertainment purposes only.

Song Used: "A Friend to Me" sung by Garth Brooks. Written by Victoria Shaw and Garth Brooks. Featured on his album 'Sevens'.

Written in Darryl's Point of View.

A/N: This story was edited and cleaned up on June 27, 2008.

A Friend To Me

_Well you and I_

_We're buddies_

_And we've been since we first met_

_Me and you_

_Well we've sure been through_

_Our share of laughter and regret_

_Lord knows we've had our bad days_

_And more than once we've disagreed_

_But you've always been a friend to me_

_You can be stubborn_

_There's times I think you just like to fight_

_And I hope and pray_

_I live to see a day_

_When you say I might be right_

_And there's times I'd rather kill you_

_Then listen to your honesty_

_But you've always been a friend to me_

_You've always been_

_Time and again_

_The one to take me hand_

_And show to me it's okay to be_

_Just the way I am_

_With no apology_

_Oh you've always been_

_And you will 'til God knows when_

_You you've always been a friend to me_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I check my reflection in the rearview mirror of my blue Ford Taurus one more time. I make sure my tie is on straight and my eyes don't look to red. It took me a moment to realize that my hands are shaking as I try to open the door, the handle won't work. I stop and breathe deep.

I need to be strong. I need to stay strong for Prue. This is going to be a difficult day for both of us. How do we let go of someone we love so much?

The door opens the second time I try and I step out of the car so I can make my way to the front doors of the old church. The crowd is thick outside and in, and I realize in that moment just how much Andy was loved.

Prue, Phoebe and Piper are standing off to the side. Prue's eyes are red and she looks tired and empty. I walk up to her and embrace her, not saying a word. No words need to be spoken.

I don't understand yet what exactly happened to my partner. I don't understand the circumstances leading up to his death. What I do understand is that he would have done anything to protect the Halliwell sisters, and he did. I vow right then and there that no matter what, I will take care of these girls.

"How are you doing?" I ask Prue.

"I'm okay Darryl, how about you?" she says, looking up at me concerned.

"I am hanging in there," I tell her before turning to Phoebe and Piper and giving each of them a quick hug.

"We are taking care of her," Phoebe tells me, her hand resting across Prue's back.

"If you guys need anything call me," I tell them all, focusing on Prue as I speak.

"We will Darryl," Piper says and there is a sad smile on her face.

I sigh as I turn from the sisters and enter the main chapel. I can see people gathered around the front of the room, and my stomach turns as I know what is there. My friend. My partner.

Andy Trudeau was laying up there. He was gone. I feel the tears in my eyes as I turn to sit down in the first chair I can find. I don't have the courage to go up there and see him, resting in peace. He won't be able to get up and talk to me anymore, make fun of me anymore, watch my back anymore.

I feel like I can't breath, so I get up and make my way back outside. I find my old familiar Taurus and climb behind the drivers seat.

Now that I am alone, I let the tears fall. I cry for my lost partner, I cry for my lost brother, my lost friend.

I find myself wondering as the tears stream, if Andy is watching me now. Can he see us? Does he know what we are feeling? How much we loved him?

I can't stand the thoughts in my head. I feel like the pain is going to kill me. I want to hurt something, destroy something, and make something else feel the pain that I am feeling.

I suppose it's not manly to feel this way, but I don't care. No man should have to go through the pain of losing a loved one, rather it be friend or family. I don't think there is a right or wrong way to act right now. I have to let my grief lead me where it wants to.

I punch the button on the radio, more out of anger then a desire to turn it on. A commercial comes to an end just as the radio comes on and I close my eyes, trying to remember the better times.

I think of my friend and I almost feel like Andy is with me now, telling me to dry it up, and get in there for Prue.

The words cut through me, in a painful way, and in a wonderful way. It hurts to listen to the Andy in my head, but it feels better also, if that makes any sense.

I sigh and wipe at my wet eyes. I need to get in there and do this. I can't hide from this forever. Andy is gone. I can't bring him back, nothing can.

I love him like my brother, and I won't ever let his memory go. He's always been a friend to me, and he always will. His death won't change that. I will always have the memories. Playing pool, those awful shoes I use to tease him about, drinking him under the table when he turned 21. We had been friends for so long, it felt like a lifetime. A wonderful lifetime.

I step back out of the car, and head indoors. Prue is still standing in the corner with her sisters. She smiles weakly at me as I walk up.

I offer her my arm. "I can't do this alone," I tell her.

She looks at me, eyes filled with water. "Nether can I," she says, taking my elbow, and we make our way up to say goodbye to our beloved Andy together.

FIN

Authors Note: This was sort of hard to write, and I hope you guys liked it. I hope it touched something inside. I wanted to write a story about losing a loved one, because I have recently lost my father. I knew I couldn't write sometime about losing a dad, because it would hurt way to much, so I did something about losing a friend instead. Please review, let me know what you think.


End file.
